Already in Middle School, I see!
by Kiki4Japan
Summary: A hilarious Story of the Powerpuff Girls cast in Middle School. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The 2nd Day of Junior High

_Hi! I'm Bubbles. This is my first diary. I hope I find this interesting!_

__Bubbles wrote in her new diary. She was now 11, and she was in 6th Grade. By 2 days, she had to be in a lower grade because she wasn't born before school started.

She had a crush on Boomer, the blue Rowdyruff Boy. She was wearing her blue pajama dress with blue bubbles on the design. Blossom was dreaming about Brick, and sighed in love.

Buttercup hated to admit it, but she actually LIKES someone! That's Butch, the green, crazy one. She didn't know If he liked her back. Bubbles already was going out with Boomer, while Blossom and Brick would hang out after school talking about how mean the gym Teacher was.

"Yeah, Ms. Freeman is SO cool, Blossom! She is just an awesome science teacher, you know? But the Gym Teacher is SO much of a jerk face! I call him Mr. Michigan, since all Michigans are cruel. DONTLET HIM CATCH YOU CALLING HIM THAT!" Brick was chatting with Blossom in Lunch the next day. Luckily, Mr. Michigan wasn't in the Cafeteria.

Buttercup sat next to Butch, who was gobbling down his Ham and Cheese sandwich. Boomer was humming a melody. Bubbles was drawing all 6 of them, smiling and having fun. Blossom was slurping her Strawberry Lemonade smoothie, while hearing Brick tell bawdy jokes.

Butch asked Buttercup "Do you like pickles?" She nodded no. "I HATE them!" Butch laughed. "I guess we both would get sick to our stomachs if we ate that junk, right? But... I'd eat only Corn and Mushrooms. You?"

Buttercup replied semi-blushing "Me too..." Butch saw Bubbles' drawing. He gave her a thumbs-up as she smiled.

Princess ate by herself, not minding it at all.

Buttercup just finished her chocolate milk. Ms. Keane said "Now it's recess!" The Girls walked with the Rowdyruff Boys, each blushing. Once they went to the playground, they saw somebody new.

She was wearing brown rectangular glasses, and was wearing a pair of Rainbow stockings with her white Sketchers Sneakers. She wore an oversized Pink T-Shirt from her older sister, and her brown hair was tied up in a sideway ponytail. She had a Yellow Backpack with the name 'KIKI' on it. She said "Hi, I'm Kiki Anderson... I'm new. Are you?"

Blossom replied "Actually, this is our second day at Poakey Junior High..." Buttercup complimented her. "Nice tights!" The new kid thanked her.

"Kiki, what class are you in?" Princess came into the conversation, looking at Kiki's outfit in disgust. "I'm in 411," Kiki replied.

Princess said "You'll NEVER be treated nicely if you keep looking dorky and nerdy."

Bubbles grabbed Princess by her shirt, about to punch her. Blossom said "Here comes the Gym Teacher!" Bubbles and Princess pretended to be talking while the others laughed. When the teacher was gone, Bubbles warned Princess about being mean to Kiki. Then, Princess ran off as it was time to end the school day...


	2. Chapter 2: Day 3

_I saw a new girl named Kiki Anderson today. She had THE cutest outfit I have EVER seen! -Bubbles_

Blossom was studying for the pop quiz they would have on Monday. Buttercup was only playing video games after she finished her Math homework.

Back at the Boys' house, Boomer heard a familiar voice through their room. He peeked in the keyhole to see Butch talking to himself.

"Buttercup... If only I can tell her my love for her. But... What if she DOESN'T like me back? Forget it all, Butch. Nobody gonna want to love a phsyco like you..." Butch sobbed quietly before noticing Boomer's eye.

"BOOMER! You heard everything?!" Boomer nodded in sympathy for his brother. Brick suddenly tapped Butch's shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll start to love you when time goes by..." He told Butch those words of advice softly.

The Next Day

"ATTENTION! TODAY, WE'LL BE LEARNING WHERE OUR GROUPS WILL BE, AND I EXPECT NO COMPLAINING FROM YOU AT ALL! UNDERSTAND!?" Mr. Michigan was a general. He was missing the uniform and hat, that's all...

Boomer, Blossom, and the others were suprised to be on the same team. Kiki was also in the team.

Princess whined "But I DON'T WANNA BE WITH LOSERS!" Mr. Michigan lectured her about calling others names. She said "Hmph!" And walked to the team where the Boys and Girls (PPG and RRB) sighed as they saw Princess being snobbish again.

Kiki asked him "Excuse me, But do we have wear our Gym Uniforms on the same day we have Gym?" Mr. Michigan replied "As long as you have another shirt to change. Because you _will _sweat, and I guarantee it." Bubbles shaked in fear. It's probably not a bad idea to stay on his good side.

By the time it was Art Class, Mrs. Bandan was shocked to see how well Kiki could draw Sailor Moon without breaking a sweat.

"You're amazing!" Mrs. Bandan said in her Osaka accent. Bubbles clapped, but Buttercup was having trouble drawing stairwells. Blossom offered to help her, while Butch drew a secret sketch of him and Buttercup hugging each other.

Princess saw him sketching. "What's THAT your drawing?" Butch replied "I-It's Nothing! Just a few shapes and all..."

Brick saw it, but said "It's just a bunch of lines to make a race car or something in a cup," and he went back to drawing a it was time to leave Art Class and to Lunch, Kiki was already friends with the 6 superheroes. Not tomention she became an enemy of Princess in the process...

When it was time to go Home, Kiki was dropped off by the RRB and PPG. "You guys are SUPER! Literally!" Kiki then had decided to draw a picture of her with the PPG and RRB's in it.

She was wondering: How come the villains haven't attacked town yet? We _were_ in Townsville. I'll worry about it tommorrow. Kiki then fixed her green one-suit pajamas, and went to bed.


End file.
